The present invention relates generally to exercise apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides selectively variable resistance exercise machinery which is uniquely convertible for use by either able bodied or physically challenged, wheelchair-seated exercisers and is provided with various other structural and operational improvements.
An alternative to traditional "free weight" devices, such as barbells, dumb bells and the like, various types of selectively variable resistance exercise machines are now commonly used to exercise, strengthen and develop selected upper body muscle groups of the exerciser. Machines of this type typically comprise a floor mounted, vertically extending frame structure to which a hand operable force input lever structure, bar or the like is movably secured to generate a pivotal output force when forcibly moved by the exerciser in the prescribed manner. The pivotal output force is yieldingly resisted with a selectively variable force by means of a multi-element, vertically movable weight stack interconnected to the force input portion by a chain, sprocket and cam system. Alternatively, various types of elastic cord resistance systems may be utilized.
To properly position the exerciser relative to the machine's force input portion, a height adjustable, but otherwise nonmovable seat structure is positioned operatively adjacent such input portion to permit the seated exerciser to convenientlygrasp and forcibly move the same.
While machines of this general type are quite convenient for and popular with able bodied exercisers with sufficient dexterity to manipulate themselves onto and off of the machine's fixed seat structure, they present considerable use barriers to physically challenged exercisers confined to wheelchairs. Simply stated, the fixed position seat structure conventionally associated with such machines precludes the positioning of the wheelchair close enough to the force input portion of the machine to enable the wheelchair-seated exerciser to operatively manipulate it. In the past, it has accordingly been necessary to use one or more assistants to lift the physically challenged exerciser onto and off of the machine's seat structure from and into his wheelchair, respectively. This cumbersome procedure, as can be imagined, renders the use of this type of machinery highly inconvenient, and in many instances impractical, to the wheelchair confined exerciser.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide improvements to exercise machinery of the general type described which will enable it to be conveniently used by both able bodied and wheelchair-seated exercisers.